falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Обсуждение участника:Alex6122
Рекламный блок на Заглавной странице вики В январе на Заглавной странице вики появится рекламный блок аналогичный тому, который вы можете видеть на английской вики: http://fallout.wikia.com?useskin=wikia Он будет занимать верхнюю часть правой колонки Заглавной страницы, но в Monobook его НЕ будет. Этот рекламный блок уже присутствует на всех новых русскоязычных викиях, в январе появится на всех крупных проектах, а затем на всех остальных проектах. Несмотря на то, что вы, как я знаю, используете Monobook, читатели вики видят Заглавную в скине Викия, поэтому я рекомендую вам добавить на Заглавную теги колонок, которые используются на англ. Убежище, чтобы избежать возможных проблем со сдвигом разделов Заглавной. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:19, декабря 21, 2012 (UTC) : [ Немного мата в адрес Викии ] : Вопрос: а Викия не воспользуется третей частью раздела «Участники Викия» Условий использования в случае, если я тут начну рекламировать AdBlock?) --Alex6122 © 09:09, декабря 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Нам данные теги не подходят, так как при их использовании правая колонка становится слишком узкой (по крайней мере в Monobook'е). --Alex6122 © 09:34, декабря 21, 2012 (UTC) :::1) Если ты не будешь давать ссылок на скачивание AdBlock и не будешь писать об этом на Заглавной странице, то нет. 2) Дело ваше, потому что мне кажется, что у вас не должно быть проблем, если рекламный блок появится. Вот если бы у вас блоки занимали всю ширину страницы, тогда да. На англ. Убежище эти теги колонок используются, поэтому мне казалось, что у вас близкие по стилю Заглавные. Ладно, не бери в голову, главное, что информацию ты получил. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:56, декабря 21, 2012 (UTC) :::: А если писать так: «''Если вы скачали ABP с такой-то страницы и не видите рекламу на заглавной, то зайдите в настройки приложения и поставьте галочку напротив тыр-тыр-тыр, чтобы она появилась''»? Забанят? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 14:01, декабря 21, 2012 (UTC) Повторяю, если не будет ссылки и если сообщение не будет на Заглавной странице или в другом видном месте, то проблем не будет. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:46, декабря 21, 2012 (UTC) Вопрос У меня не запускается Fallout New Vegas. Выскакивает ошибка: "Приложению не удалось запуститься, поскольку steam_api.dll не был найден." Подскажите пожалуйста что мне нужно сделать? Заранее спасибо. : Извините, но в данном вопросе я помочь не могу. --Alex6122 © 16:46, декабря 23, 2012 (UTC) Автоматическое приветствие ??? и вот, примерно одно и то же время. ? --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 03:26, декабря 25, 2012 (UTC) : Инженеры Викии уже давно не могут исправить эту проблему. --Alex6122 © 17:13, декабря 25, 2012 (UTC) Перевод Как всем известно, наши любимые локализаторы уже давно выпустили официальный перевод всех дополнений к Fallout: New Vegas. Стоит ли начинать 1Сикацию статей относящихся к ним (ответ очевиден, но всё же)? Silvold 432 09:06, декабря 25, 2012 (UTC) : Конечно. --Alex6122 © 17:13, декабря 25, 2012 (UTC) Можете удалить перенаправления на подстанцию рейнджеров «» и сделать нормальное название (я случайно). --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 09:11, января 1, 2013 (UTC) Русская версия GECK У меня вопрос по поводу русской версии G.E.C.K. С ней всё нормально но когда я выбираю мастер-файл New Vegas и нажимаю «Готово», он не загружается. Скажите, это связано с русским языком или с чем-то другим? Заранее спасибо. 5.45.192.75 13:36, января 8, 2013 (UTC) : Не загружается как? Долго ничего нет в окнах, выскакивает какое-то сообщение — что именно? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 14:57, января 8, 2013 (UTC) :: Не загружается мастер-файл. Выбираю его, нажимаю «Готово» а потом ничего не двигается. Пустой GECK. Все окна редактора пустые. Просто файлы не загружаются. Нету всего. С самим редактором все нормально. Но файлов нет. 5.45.192.80 07:27, января 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Возможно, версия редактора не работает с версией установленной игры (часто бывает при Steam). Пользуюсь аналогичным для Fallout 3, на слабом компе редактор запросто может грузить файл 3—5 минут. При загрузке в первый раз визуально может ничего не измениться — окна Object Window и Render Window остаются пустыми, а Cell Window вообще свёрнут — нужно тыкнуть в пункт All окна с объектами. Иногда помогает изменение в строке bInvalidateOlderFiles (в файле Fallout default.ini, лежащем в директории игры) значения с 0'' на ''1 (открыть можно просто в Блокноте, как файл называется в FNV, не знаю, к сожалению). --FunGorn (обсуждение) 16:15, января 9, 2013 (UTC) :::: В какой папке лежит редактор? --Anticube (обсуждение) 17:07, января 9, 2013 (UTC) :::: В папке с игрой. 213.87.129.12 07:27, января 10, 2013 (UTC) Анимированый фон Доброго времени суток! Периодически просматриваю разные вики в поисках идей для своей и был совершенно очарован тем, как у вас на фоне падает снежок... Если это не страшная тайна, подскажите, как это было сделано (не именно снег, вообще анимация фона)? *Simply Grey (TES Wiki) : Всё найдёте здесь здесь нет тайн — это вики. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 17:08, января 14, 2013 (UTC) : P.S. А фон статичный, вроде не анимирует. :) --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 17:19, января 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Премного благодарен. Принцип понял, что и требовалось. ::*Simply Grey (TES Wiki) Безымянная тема (11:18, 25 января 2013‎) Здравствуйте. Хочу спросить: # Можно ли мои 4 правки в качестве незарегистрированного вкладчика авторизовать? # В статье про "Маис" есть - цитата "Самогон по рецепту Кэсс", хотя в самой статье про "Кэсс" ни про самогон, ни про какой-нибудь рецепт нет ни каких упоминаний. Как отметить статью, что она требует исправления? -- Sandy0405. :# К сожалению нет. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 21:42, января 25, 2013 (UTC) :# А как насчёт самостоятельно написать нужную информацию? Но есть шаблон с парамерами. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 21:42, января 25, 2013 (UTC) Предложение от Nukapedia Здравствуйте! Jspoelstra от имени Nukapedia предложил Убежищу помощь в переоформлении шаблонов в новом стиле. Ждут нашего ответа. В чате сказал, что они обсудили это у себя и готовы общаться. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 02:18, января 29, 2013 (UTC) : Хорошая идея. --Alex6122 © 17:28, января 29, 2013 (UTC) :: Нужно им об этом сообщить, наверное. Вы напишете? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:10, января 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: Загляните, пожалуйста, на мою страничку обсуждения. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:06, февраля 3, 2013 (UTC) Расизм Давно беспокоил (не Гондурас, нет) вопрос указания рас в карточках: в русском языке (и российской действительности) нет аналогов американской «расе» hispanic, поэтому проставляют кто во что горазд — и латиноамериканцами их, и испанцами, и европеоидами. Насколько я понимаю, у нас всё ещё действует типологическая классификация, в США давно принята популяционная. И, если внедряться в этот вопрос, то под грифом hispanic в США понимаются испанцы и испаноговорящие латиноамериканцы (исключая бразильцев), а под Latin Americans — испаноговорящие латиноамериканцы за исключением испанцев (но включая бразильцев). Уф.. ничего не перепутал. С Latin Americans нет проблем — латиноамериканцы, а вот как записывать hispanic — не представляю, честно говоря. Но что-то нужно придумать. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:28, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) : Эх... Ну и спросили. Скажу прямо — понятия не имею. --Alex6122 © 21:42, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Может последовать примеру наших многоуважаемых и горячо любимых локализаторов:), которые не стали заморачиваться над этим вопросом и перевели Нispanic именно как «Латиноамериканец»? --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 11:33, февраля 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: А где на этот шедевр можно глянуть? Обескураживает, конечно, такая душевность и незлобливость локализаторов, но всё равно так неправильно. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 17:10, февраля 2, 2013 (UTC) :::: Где глянуть? При выборе расы персонажа, в самом начале игры. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 08:46, февраля 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Предлагаю исключить расу человека из карточек.Латиноамериканец-? Афроамериканец-Негроид. — Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 11:25, февраля 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Ну зачем же так круто? --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 12:04, февраля 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Да не человека, а его расу. — Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 12:13, февраля 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Я понял, что расу. Но зачем? --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 12:17, февраля 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Что указывать вместо «Латиноамериканца»? Нет такой расы «Афроамериканец», правильнее говорить «Негроид» — Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 12:23, февраля 17, 2013 (UTC) Сдвиг листа (бздынььь):)) Значит нужно прийти к какому-то единому мнению на этот счёт. (Если болит голова — это ведь не повод её отрубать). --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 12:29, февраля 17, 2013 (UTC) : Латиноамериканцев не нужно указывать как-то иначе — они и есть латиноамериканцы. Что же касается негроидов, то самый первый пост в теме содержит упоминание о понимании и представлении рас в США (советская классификация на сегодня понемногу утрачивает смысл из-за крайне высокой степени смешения рас). А по теме если, то думаю, можно всё-таки найти «удобоваримый» аналог hispanic, сделав необходимые оговорки в статье «Раса». В конце концов, можно пережить английское написание. А ещё у нас есть чат. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 12:32, февраля 17, 2013 (UTC) :: По поводу чата: мне кажется, что подобные нюансы лучше решать именно на страницах обсуждения (чтобы в будущем было куда ссылаться в случае возникновения вопросов «А почему так?», «А кто так сказал?» и т.д.). --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 12:39, февраля 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: Конечно. Я только о дополнительной возможности быстрого обмена мнениями и неразрастании темы здесь до угрожающих размеров. Можно, кстати, перенестись в обсуждение на Раса. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 13:51, февраля 17, 2013 (UTC) Порталы Может Убежищу уже пора сделать запрос на порталы? --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 20:24, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) : Порталы? Не совсем понимаю о чём вы. : Вы про то, что можно убрать правую панель на страницах пространства имён «Портал»? --Alex6122 © 21:42, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Шутку понял. Смешно. ) Да, в действительности, я именно про эту правую панель. Насколько я понимаю пространства имён «Портал» изначально на сайтах нет? Или я опять что-то путаю? --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 04:56, февраля 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: Да, действительно, все наши порталы — это статьи. Подал запрос на создание пространства имён «Портал». На всякий случай оставлю здесь копию отправленного мной сообщения: We need a new namespace. Name of new namespace: Портал Translated to English: Portal. Hubs articles will be placed in this namespace. Should the pages in this new namespace be included in the wiki's page count- no. The talk of new namespace should be called Обсуждение портала, but not Портал talk. : --Alex6122 © 17:15, февраля 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: Спасибо (я совсем забыл об этой справке), будем ждать обновленных порталов. Тогда как место освободится, я верну двухколоночное оформление некоторых порталов? --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 17:43, февраля 2, 2013 (UTC) разное Не успел вам в чате написать, вы слишком быстро бегаете. Давайте удалим Monaco.css? и ещё остальное тут, у нас где-то был жёлтый шаблончик с предупреждением, как сквозь землю провалился, не могу его найти. Вот он во второстепенном сообщении стоит, его бы перенести в Talkpagetext, может тест удасться? --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 17:45, февраля 3, 2013 (UTC) : Жёлтый шаблон: Подписывайтесь спрятан на странице MediaWiki:Copyrightwarning. : MediaWiki:Monaco.css удалил. --Alex6122 © 17:51, февраля 3, 2013 (UTC) :: А. А давайте его оттуда удалим и Talkpagetext запишем? --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 17:54, февраля 3, 2013 (UTC) : А вы не знаете для чего нужны сообщения: :* MediaWiki:Editsimilar-thanks :* MediaWiki:Editsimilar-thankyou :* MediaWiki:Editsimilar-thanks-notsimilar :* MediaWiki:Editsimilar-thanks-notsimilar-singleresult :? :--17:57, февраля 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: Перенёс. ::: Сначала я хотел оставить этот шаблон в monobook'е внизу (рядом с кнопкой сохранения), а Talkpagetext сверху спрятать. --Alex6122 © 18:17, февраля 3, 2013 (UTC) Заглавная У меня уже три недели как не работают вкладки «обсуждение», «править», «история» и «следить/не следить» на Заглавной. На остальных проектах всё нормально. Все остальные защищённые страницы Убежища тоже нормально реагируют (оформление Monobook). --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 09:23, февраля 7, 2013 (UTC) : Хм.. странно, у меня всё работает (в обоих вариантах оформления). А в чём именно проблема? Кнопки просто не нажимаются, отправляют на неправильную страницу или что-то другое? : У меня есть два варианта решения проблемы: один простой, а другой посложнее. : Простой — написать в тех. поддержку. : Посложнее — сообщить участнику Kuzura, и, когда он скажет, что надо написать в тех. поддержку, написать в тех. поддержку) --Alex6122 © 10:56, февраля 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Хорошо, попробую написать Кузуре, у меня отношения с техподдержкой какие-то , возможно, загруженность, но практика показала, что сообщения хелперов обрабатываются быстрее. ) --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 11:18, февраля 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Да, вкладки просто не нажимаются. --11:22, февраля 7, 2013 (UTC) Выпуск Предлагаю выпустить в основное пространство под флагом Убежище:Шаблоны (или Портал:Шаблоны, чтобы блока не было). Дальнейшая доработка думаю уже может производиться в основном неймплейсе. Ещё предлагаю в шаблон добавить строку что-то типа |cat = для того чтобы там отмечать проставлять категорию шаблоном или нет. код типа: } | Категория: } }} заполнение строки типа такого: |cat= }||Статьи без иллюстраций}} Позволит размещать примеры шаблонов без категоризации. Удобно, например, для документации шаблона, если нужно наглядно показать его действие. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 11:18, февраля 7, 2013 (UTC) :# Это можно. Сейчас пытаюсь выяснить можно ли в пространстве имён «Убежище» убрать правую панель. :# Почему бы и нет. --Alex6122 © 18:21, февраля 7, 2013 (UTC) :::2. Хорошо, напишу в шаблон. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 18:59, февраля 7, 2013 (UTC) Почему-то для шаблона заработала одна конструкция, а для совсем другая. предлагаю полностью переделать шаблон примерный код написал у себя в тесте. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 10:09, февраля 12, 2013 (UTC) # Может быть это из-за того, что категоризирует страницы по-умолчанию? # Да, давайте. --Alex6122 © 10:21, февраля 12, 2013 (UTC) Карточки Здраствуйте! Я закончил подготовительную работу по перекраске. Вот что у меня получилось: персональный CSS: Участник:Theodorico/common.css; примеры использования: Участник:Theodorico/sandbox01. Приглашаю всех заинтересованных участников для проведения закрытого тестирования! Глюки лучше править сейчас, пока все не вышло из :Участник:... Список того, что я собираюсь править: # MediaWiki:Common.css в части /* ### Карточки (Шаблон:Карточка) ### */ # Карточки - все. К сожалению без переделки самих карточек обойтись не получиться, потому что сейчас Шаблон:Заголовок карточки используется и для заголовков, и для подзаголовков, и для изображений, и для "подвалов"... так-что придется пройтись по ним и вписать нужные классы. Или, как вариант, можно создать новые шаблоны под конкретные типы ячеек (напр. "Подзаголовок карточки", "Изображение в карточке"), правда они будут практически точной копией заголовка - как-то неаккуратненько... Классы или шаблоны - выбирать Вам. --Theodorico (обсуждение) 00:27, февраля 8, 2013 (UTC) :: Принципиальной разницы я не вижу, но, наверное, лучше первый вариант. --Alex6122 © 11:07, февраля 8, 2013 (UTC) Банный день Поспособствуйте, пожалуйста, вандалу в раскаянии. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 00:36, февраля 12, 2013 (UTC) : И этому крючкотворцу. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 00:46, февраля 12, 2013 (UTC) Обновление .css Может быть на проекте будет полезен этот код? Первая его часть (описание правок а-ля Википедия, только в стиле проекта) работает в обоих скинах оформления; вторая (скроллинг вверх) — только в скине Викия. Описание правок можно изменить по любым жалобам/предложениям. И что там с пространством имён Project? --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 06:43, февраля 12, 2013 (UTC) : У меня он работает с неделю, глюков нет, а кнопка «наверх» очень удобная. И описания полезные. А то у нас правки наполовину молчком. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 07:26, февраля 12, 2013 (UTC) Почему под шаблоном пустая строка? Это от класса mbox? Может все сообщения «повесить» на шаблон ? Я бы ему ещё тогда цветов прописал «внутрь», чтобы избавиться от серого фона «по умолчанию». --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 08:00, февраля 12, 2013 (UTC) # Добавил. А описания правок и не должны быть в выпадающем списке? # Про Project пока новостей нет. # Какая пустая строка? # Да (уже ответил в теме выше). --Alex6122 © 10:26, февраля 12, 2013 (UTC) : А можно разделить описания правок так, чтобы они не сливались? В рамочки обвести или разделителей (|) понаставить… --Anticube (обсуждение) 19:42, февраля 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Ещё предлагаю немного укоротить список: убрать шаблонификацию (дублирование шаблона), новости (крайне редко употреблятся, можно ручками набрать пр необходимости), ашипки (повтор грамматики), сомнения и стиль (слишком вариативное и нечёткое описание); сократить частичную викификациюдо частич. викифик. и замену изображения до замены изображ.; расположить всё или по алфавиту, или «блоками» по логике (обе викиф.; обновление/уточнение/дополнение; оформление/разметка/шаблон; категоризация/иллюстрирование/цитата). У всех своё видение, понятно, поэтому можно сначала всё обсудить, потом пробовать понемногу «притирать». А вообще хотелось поблагодарить Fylhtq в публичном пространстве, если так можно говорить о личной страничке Alex ), за деятельную инициативу. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 04:08, февраля 27, 2013 (UTC) ::: Сделал, нормально? --Alex6122 © 16:14, февраля 27, 2013 (UTC) :::: Не отследил ответ, извините. Лично мою особь всё устраивает, правда, не думал, что так сразу всё, предполагал споры какие-нибудь. ) Спасибо! --FunGorn (обсуждение) 17:49, марта 4, 2013 (UTC) Весёлые картинки выпуск №2 Тут и тут ничего нет. Куда-то пропали. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 10:18, февраля 14, 2013 (UTC) : Очень странно. Если не появятся в течении нескольких дней, то удалю. --Alex6122 © 10:44, февраля 14, 2013 (UTC) Карточки. Глава вторая. Здраствуйте! Закрытое тестирование нового оформления считаю закнченным, так-как новые жалобы не поступают уже несколько дней. Прошу выдать мне права SYSOP-а, во временное пользование для проведения работ по внедрению. С Правилами ознакомлен, со всем согласен, обязуюсь соблюдать; временный характер назначения, осознаю. --Theodorico (обсуждение) 06:37, февраля 16, 2013 (UTC) : Статус присвоен. --Alex6122 © 09:19, февраля 16, 2013 (UTC) :: В первом приближении, все сделал. Предлагаю подождать пару дней - вдруг что-то всплывет, а там можно будет считать что все готово. --Theodorico (обсуждение) 17:07, февраля 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: Хорошо, но шрифт мелкий, надо бы его увеличить примерно на 10%. --Alex6122 © 17:47, февраля 17, 2013 (UTC) :::: Шрифт увеличил, но вообще-то, мы это уже пробвали и отказались, потому-что были жалобы на лишние переносы строк. Ладно, не повредит посмотреть еще разок, вдруг не все так-уж и плохо. :::: И еще, у меня такой вопрос: Насколько реально, заполучить сюда вот эти два расширения: ImageSizeInfoFunctions и Variables? --Theodorico (обсуждение) 07:54, февраля 19, 2013 (UTC) Кучи пепла Не подскажете, как убрать кучи пепла? Они остются навсегда.... Хотя бы консольную команду... : Выберите кучу курсором и введите : P.S. Вообще, у нас есть статья «Консоль». --Alex6122 © 15:41, февраля 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Большое спасибо.. А более цивилизованное решение есть в принципе? Как делаете вы? У меня просто допустим в Развалинах Бесезды их сотни скопилось.. :: P.S. Страницу консоль проштудировал но там написано отключить я не так понял. ::: У меня количество этих куч ни разу не достигало критического значения, поэтому они мне не мешают. Но если очень надо их убрать, то самое то. Других способов не знаю. --Alex6122 © 17:06, февраля 16, 2013 (UTC) В баню Торжественно прошу представить к ордену с закруткой на спине. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 05:21, февраля 18, 2013 (UTC) : Проблема решена. --07:56, февраля 18, 2013 (UTC) :: Присовокупите, пожалуйста, ещё одну особь за неудержимую тягу к творчеству. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 09:09, февраля 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Рецидивист. Когда уже угомонится? --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 09:45, февраля 21, 2013 (UTC) Админство Есть предложение присвоить статус админа участнику Fylhtq. Хотя бы на то время, пока сортируются горы изображений. Да и вообще. И разобраться, наконец, со статусами тех людей, о которых год ничего не слышно. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 09:20, февраля 20, 2013 (UTC) : Поддерживаю FunGorn во втором пункте. Почти во всех «общественных» проектах нет постоянной администрации. Могу принести .css код для выставления памятных табличек, типа «innactiv admin» как на Нюкапедии. : По первому пункту, считаю, что назначение администрации должно быть решением участников проекта. Например: тема форума — «Назначение на должности администратора проекта», где выставляется несколько кандидатур и зарегистрированные участники голосуют с комментариями. Так же прошу рассмотреть внесение дополнений в правила, например автоматическое освобождение от должности после полугода неоправданной неактивности на проекте. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 10:26, февраля 20, 2013 (UTC) :: Согласен про форум и правила. --Alex6122 © 10:39, февраля 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: Ну а пока задумка с форумом не реализована, я голосую «за» выставленную кандидатуру. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 20:51, февраля 20, 2013 (UTC) :::: Сделал Убежище:Заявки на статус администратора; предлагаю Fylhtq стать первой жертвой избирательной системы). --Alex6122 © 18:10, февраля 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Стал… Кнопка «Создать подстраницу», почему-то не работает на «Открыть в новой вкладке». Кстати, меня не покидает ощущение (я всё вчера не мог сформулировать в чате), что я попал в Российский социализм, когда голосования проводилось по принципу «одного кандидата», ну ладно это оффтоп всё. Я предполагал схему такую, как в первом посте: выставляется несколько кандидатур… ну и т. д. Но схема Википедии тоже хорошо. Уже апробирована. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 07:06, февраля 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Мне кажется, что если выставить кандидатуру кого-либо одного более-менее положительно известного, то за него все проголосуют «за». Так что я согласен с Fylhtq'ом, ему нужна конкуренция :-) Однако сейчас для завершения его работы с файлами необходимо дать ему права админа. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 09:20, февраля 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Ну, не все более-менее положительно известные участники хотят стать админами. --Alex6122 © 09:35, февраля 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Принудительно их. и в поход. :) Ой, простите. Я полагаю, что просто «выскочками» быть нехорошо, вот и многие не заявляются, я бы тоже сам молчал, если бы не просьба. Ждут волевого решения. Можно обсудить как нибудь в чате. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 10:42, февраля 22, 2013 (UTC) Заглавная ещё Первая часть беседы там, а вот, наконец от техподдержки: Hello, The problem can be fixed. You need to add: body.page-Fallout_Wiki #bodyContent { margin-top: 17px; } to your Monobook.css file. Regards, Miralem Salihovic Wikia Community Support --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 08:18, февраля 22, 2013 (UTC) : Т.е. добавить на MediaWiki:Monobook.css код body.page-Fallout_Wiki #bodyContent { margin-top: 17px; } --Alex6122 © 09:32, февраля 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Да. Помогло. Просто отлично! --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 10:38, февраля 22, 2013 (UTC) Карточки. Финал. Вроде всё тихо, и если никто не против - считаю проект завершенным. Прошу отменить мой статус админа. --Theodorico (обсуждение) 12:39, февраля 22, 2013 (UTC) :OK.--Alex6122 © 12:59, февраля 22, 2013 (UTC) Диалоги Fallout 3 и Fallout: New Vegas Здравствуйте. Я решил извлечь из файлов игр Fallout 3 и Fallout: New Vegas файлы диалогов персонажей, использовал для этого GECK. Дело в том, что в формате *.txt файл абсолютно неудобочитаем, гораздо удобнее представить его в виде электронной таблицы. Дело в том, что файлы *.xls на Викию не загружаются, и есть две альтернативы: загружать их на Викию в формате *.ods (Файл:DialogueExportAbrahamWashington.ods я уже загрузил для примера, правда, появляется предупреждение о якобы вредоносном коде), или размещать их на Google Документы. Какой вариант предпочтителен? --UnknownObject (обсуждение) 17:33, февраля 28, 2013 (UTC) : Наверное, лучше к нам. А в текстовый формат из вообще никак не перевести? Использовать .xls и/или .ods файлы для большинству читателей будет не очень удобно. --Alex6122 © 17:49, февраля 28, 2013 (UTC) ::В конце этой статьи нашёл оптимальное решение — автоматический перевод таблиц Excel в вики-форматирование. Извините за беспокойство. --UnknownObject (обсуждение) 05:20, марта 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: Не много ли сейчас в файле информации? Можно ли, например избавиться от первых пяти-шести столбцов? --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 05:55, марта 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::Я думаю, что надо бы оставить столбцы с Editor_ID, Base_ID, полным путём к звуковому файлу, действием/вопросом игрока, альтернативным вопросом игрока, ответом персонажа, эмоцией и комментарием разработчика (если есть). 7 или 8 столбцов - и так много, может быть, что-то из этого лишнее? --UnknownObject (обсуждение) 06:39, марта 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Я бы предложил крамольной мыслью, делать и статью и загружать файл. А? В статье диалоги и ещё какая-нибудь инфа, как ну тот же путь к файлу. А если хотите полную инфу, — вот файл, качайте смотрите. Или это слишком уже? :::::: И ещё одно наблюдение: файл открывается только в OpenOffice. M-Exel даёт ошибку. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 08:07, марта 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Я считаю, идея неплохая. А пробный вариант таблицы я уже выложил (вместо полных путей к файлам только их имена), какие будут предложения? И поддерживается ли возможность скрытия отдельных столбцов таблицы? UnknownObject (обсуждение) 08:23, марта 1, 2013 (UTC) : По-моему отлично. И всё понятно. Сворачивание столбцов унас в .css не предусмотрено. А вот что ИМХО будет полезно так это хотя бы частичная русификация названий колонок. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 08:33, марта 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Поправил. Готова ли таблица к выносу в новую статью? --UnknownObject (обсуждение) 08:50, марта 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: Ну это, наверное должен Алекс сказать. Для меня всё хорошо, а в особенности то, что мы по количеству статей благодаря вашему проекту, поконкурируем с Нюкапедией :) --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 09:09, марта 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: Что ж, возражений не имею. --Alex6122 © 09:16, марта 1, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki:Longpage-hint Так как чат нам отключили, выкладываю сюда: MediaWiki:Longpagewarning — устаревший вариант. На современном движке работает MediaWiki:Longpage-hint Тест делал, правда топорно: w:c:ru.rock-n-roll:MediaWiki:Longpage-hint. Всё работает норм. не обращайте внимания на ошибку на странице — она зацикливается на саму себя. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 11:45, марта 1, 2013 (UTC) Работает так, правда для местных страниц обсуждений можно и побольше объёмы выставлять. Шаблон — любой на ваш выбор, можно и ненавязчивым текстом оформить. --11:49, марта 1, 2013 (UTC) : И, наверное лучше писать простым текстом, без шаблона, т.к. шаблон будет лезть везде. --12:24, марта 1, 2013 (UTC) Ценные находки Для унификации этого раздела в локациях может быть стоит применить общие правила как на англовики: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Wiki:Notable_loot_policy --Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 03:51, марта 16, 2013 (UTC) : Почему бы и нет. --Alex6122 © 07:48, марта 16, 2013 (UTC) :: В Убежище давно используется вариант с раскрывающимся списком: пример 1, пример 2 и ещё не помню где. Он позволяет легко ориентироваться или по подлокациям, уровням, помещениям, или сортирует всё по разделам, соответствующим таковым в Пип-бое. Кроме того, кое-где перечислены вес всех находок и их номинальная цена. Возможно, в en-вики слишком много правщиков-очкофилов, жаждущих пополнять эти разделы, у нас же на подобные описательные подвиги способны редкие фанатики, поэтому никакой необходимости ограничений я лично не вижу. Ну и сам принцип значимости тех или иных предметов вызывает яростное недоумение. Кто решает, что важно, а что так себе? И по каким критериям? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 12:30, марта 16, 2013 (UTC) Карта Привет, Alex6122. Идея с картой для поинт лукаут мне понравилась. Однако, там висит сейчас картинка варианта для страницы буй, где нет обозначений и меток неотмечаемых локаций. Хотя ниже ты подписал отсутствующие обозначения. Ранее там висела вот такая карта. Можно просто удалить подписи на самой карте, так как они уже в тексте. А так получается, читаешь, к примеру, 0 - лачуга контрабандиста, а на карте нет этого нуля. Подобно и с другими цифрами и метками неотмечаемых локаций. --Dinazav (обсуждение) 05:44, марта 20, 2013 (UTC) : Вернул цифры. --Alex6122 © 11:29, марта 20, 2013 (UTC)